Despite their waterproofing properties, regular “hot mopped” roofing asphalts used by rooting contractors are typically brittle and cool very quickly. If the contractor does not unroll the membrane within 5 to 15 seconds after applying the hot asphalt to the roof surface, the asphalt will cool and thus will not properly adhere to the underside of the membrane when the membrane is placed over the cooled asphalt. Areas of the underside of the membrane that do not properly adhere to the asphalt are prone to delaminating and/or blistering over time.
Likewise, when hot asphalt compositions are to be used as an adhesive to bond together two or more layers of a rooting material, such roofing material layers must be applied to the hot asphalt composition in a short period of time or proper bonding of the roofing materials will not occur.
In view of the deficiencies associated with the use of hot mopped asphalt as an interply adhesive for roof membranes, there is a need for an improved or modified material that can be used to overcome the past problems with the use of “hot mopped” asphalt.